Do Not Be Afraid
by YuriChan220
Summary: Title says it all. Imu comforts the frightened Murasaki as rain starts pouring.
**Do Not Be Afraid**

 **Pairing: Murasaki x Imu**

 **Genre: Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! For this, I just couldn't help myself. I'm really fond of the two sisters and I want them to bond more often. So, here's this little one shot for you all~! Enjoy!**

"Finally! We got through the market!" Imu sighs heavily. "It's super hard to buy this food without having it being so crowded! Right, Murasaki?" She pauses and looks around. "Murasaki?" She finds her violet haired little sister lagging behind, trembling. "Aw, come on, Murasaki! We're out of there now!"

"I know that, Sis, but I'm still really scared," Murasaki says, quietly. She was forced to come along by Miyabi. The white haired girl believed that the two sisters should at least bond from time to time, which Imu did not want to do.

"Just get over it and walk next to me then!" Imu says as she beckons her to come over.

The violet haired girl looks around her, seeing that there's no one around for the time being. Imu sighs and takes her hand to drag her along.

"Come on!" she says. "We have to hurry!" She looks up at the sky and raises an eyebrow. "Huh? I don't remember it getting this dark earlier." And then, it hits her. "Oh, no! Don't tell me…"

Lightning strikes and thunder rumbles loudly, making Murasaki jump.

"AHH! Sis, help me!" she cries as she jumps into her arms.

"Wah! M-Murasaki, if you don't let go, I'll drop the food!" Imu says.

Just then, heavy rain starts pouring down on them, making them drenched from head to toe. Imu sighs heavily.

"Oh, that's just great!" she groans. "And we just bought food!"

"Sis, I'm really, really scared!" Murasaki cries. "I wanna go home now!"

Imu's expression softens, looks her in the eye with a gentle smile and wipes some of the hair off her face.

"Murasaki," she says. "We can make it. If we stay as close as possible, you don't have to be afraid anymore. Okay?"

"O-okay…" The violet haired girl replies with a nod.

The two hold hands and run as fast as they can toward their home. It took about only 5-10 minutes until they arrive and slam the door behind them. Miyabi hears this and quickly runs toward the sisters.

"What happened out there? You two look completely drenched!" she says.

"Well, the storm appeared out of nowhere," Imu replies. "And we just bought the food we needed for the week, so too bad it got soaked as well."

Miyabi sighs. "Alright. I'll take care of the food. You girls go and dry yourselves."

"Okay."

Murasaki rushes toward her room to grab a towel from her bathroom. She quickly dries herself, despite the sound of rain hitting against her window. However, when lightning strikes once again and thunder rumbles, the lights completely go out. She lets out a terrified squeak and tries to find her way towards the door.

"I-I'm scared…" she says quietly. "I'm so scared…"

She finds the door handle and slides it open, but the hall appears more dark than her room. She trembles in fear and stand frozen at the doorway of her room. She had never been so scared in her life. She had dealt with little rain, but when there's major storms like this, she gets frightened out of her mind.

Just then, she sees a little light ahead of her and she recognizes her sister from the light. Imu is holding a candle out in the hall. Murasaki rushes towards her.

"Sis!" she cries. "Sis, I'm so glad you're here!"

"Murasaki," Imu says. She then here's some quiet sobbing from the violet haired girl. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I'm still…r-really scared," Murasaki answers, quietly.

Imu puts on a gentle smile and strokes her hair. "Hey, it's alright. Why don't we come to my room, okay?"

Murasaki nods and follows her sister towards the bedroom. After closing the door behind her, the two sisters sit on her bed together and Imu puts the candle on her nightstand. The green haired girl wraps her arms around the quiet shut-in and gently pulls her close.

"Sis?" Murasaki looks up at her older sister.

"I'm here," she whispers. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. As long as I'm with you, there's nothing to fear."

Small tears fall from Murasaki's eyes as she puts on a small smile. "Thank you…Sis." She rests her head on the green haired girl's chest and closes her eyes.

Imu gently strokes her hair and cuddles her shortly after. "It's okay, Murasaki," she whispers. "It's okay."

The violet haired girl nods and sighs with bliss. She is happy to be in the arms of her older sister. This relaxes her and completely forget about the storm. A few minutes pass when Imu notices that her younger sister is asleep, probably due to her cuddling her. Her gentle smile remains on her face as she brushes a bit of hair off her forehead.

"It's not even dinner time and already you're dozing off," she says, quietly. "My silly, sweet sister…"

She comes to realize that Murasaki is more precious to her than anyone else in the world. She and Murasaki are siblings after all and should look after each other no matter what. Imu didn't want anything to do with her, considering her shut-in personality, especially when Miyabi had asked her to bond with Murasaki from time to time. However, deep down inside, Imu loves her sister very much. And she knows Murasaki feels the same way towards her, too.

"I love you, Murasaki," Imu whispers after leaning down towards her. "Never forget that, my dear, precious sister."

With that, she softly kisses her on the cheek. When Imu pulls away, she could've sworn that she saw a blush on Murasaki's face and a small smile as well.

* * *

 **A/N: I would've added this one to my "Murasaki's Yuri Harem" chapter, but I wanted it to be separate, since I want some stories feature them bonding. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
